


tease

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stephen, M/M, PWP, Top Tony, Yoga Instructor Stephen, sugar daddy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Stephen had Tuesdays off from the yoga studio, but somehow he still ended up sorer those times than on any other day of the week.





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stephen Strange Bingo 2019 square O2: Lazy Day.
> 
> I’m writing a bunch of fics about yoga instructor Stephen and sugar daddy Tony. Please don’t ask.

Stephen had Tuesdays off from the studio.

Stephen had Tuesdays off, but somehow still ended up sorer those times than on any other day of the week. It was no wonder, when Tony insisted on spending every waking moment bending him over, or folding him in half, or making him wrap his legs around Tony’s waist.

He was resting on his belly now, head pillowed in his arms and sighing as Tony fucked into him shallowly. His chest was pressed flush against Stephen’s back, still slick with the oil Tony had used on him earlier.

He spread his legs wider, raising his hips so that Tony could take him deeper. But Stephen could feel Tony smile wickedly against the nape of his neck before he bit down hard.

Letting out a sharp breath—he tried to shove his hips back, but Tony’s hands were suddenly gripping his hips tightly. He rubbed his thumbs at the skin there, deceptively tender. But then he stilled his thrusts, reminding Stephen how much of a fucking _tease_ Tony could be when he wanted.

Fine then. Stephen could play this game as well as Tony.  

If Tony wouldn’t fuck him, then he would get off in a different way.

He squirmed against the sheets, just little thrusts because Tony still had him pinned. The friction was nowhere near enough, but his breath hitched anyway. It didn’t take long before he was panting, Tony making a curious sound behind him.

Stephen was quiet in bed, more likely to bite his lip and swallow his noises than vocalize like Tony did. But this time, he threw his head back and let out a shuddering moan as he rutted against the sheets.

Tony’s grip turned bruising and he let out a low growl.

Stephen smirked, and played it up a little more, letting his breaths come faster, gripping the sheets, turning his head to look sideways at Tony through half lidded eyes—and soon Tony was thrusting into him, still slowly but _deeply_ , brushing against his prostate every time.

Tony leaned in to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Stephen’s mouth, before nuzzling at his jaw, inhaling his scent.

It wasn’t long before Tony came, spilling himself into Stephen and thrusting until he had nothing left to give.

Now came the _fun_ part.

Tony kissed down his back. He paused at the scratches his nails had caused earlier, when Stephen had been thrusting languidly against him, sliding their cocks against one another.

Without prompting, Stephen raised his hips and Tony slipped two fingers inside him, rubbing at the swollen gland. Stephen reached back to spread his cheeks and Tony hummed appreciatively, peppering kisses against the smooth skin of his ass.

He teased Stephen for a little while longer before pulling out and licking the come as it dribbled out of Stephen’s hole. Tony moaned obscenely—sometimes Stephen thought he enjoyed this more than himself. Then Tony was thrusting in with his tongue and Stephen wasn’t thinking much of anything.

Tony licked into him until Stephen was a sobbing, shuddering mess against the sheets. He rubbed against the pale skin of his inner thighs, coaxing him to relax. Eventually Stephen cracked and he choked out a, “ _Please—_ ”

Tony never could say no when Stephen begged like that.

He reached around to stroke Stephen’s dick slowly, lovingly, rubbing a thumb through the precome leaking from his slit the way Stephen liked it.

Then Tony whispered, “ _Come for me, baby_ ,” and Stephen came, babbling out, “ _I love you—Tony, oh god—”_

Tony rubbed between Stephen’s shoulder blades until he relaxed onto the bed again, while he licked the come off his other hand.

Tiredly, Stephen hooked a leg around Tony until he fell into bed beside him. Stephen pulled him in for a kiss, smiling against his mouth and skimming his hands down his sides.

Tony dozed contentedly against his chest for a couple of hours before Stephen woke him up peppering kisses down his chest. Running a hand down Tony’s abs to stroke at his cock, Stephen smirked up at him.

All in all, it was just another Tuesday.


End file.
